fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Arms: Glitch in the System
Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, is a 3rd-person, action-adventure shooter devoloped by Swingin' Ape Studios, and Mass Media Inc., and published by Vivendi Universal. The game centers around an unusual Droid named Glitch, and his journey through Iron Star to stop the Mil Bots from completely taking over their civilization. Story The Planet Iron Star Iron Star is a planet inhabited entirely by robots. Civilization on Iron Star was first started by the mysterious race known as the Morbots. The Morbots settled deep, deep underground, where they created their own city, known as, and quite obviously, Morbot Region. There, they produce the massive energy used above by the inhabiting robot races. Not much is known about the Morbots, but those with a logical CPU will never trek to the city below, because only deconstruction, and deactivation, await for those who dare. Rising up through Iron Star's planetary body, from the Morbot Region deep, deep below, we arrive to the crust, and surface. Both underground, and mountain mining is the most common occupation, but also the most profitable. Iron Star has a great abundancy of ore. So the inhabiting races took advantage of this great opportunity, and used the vast deposits of ore to advance their civilization. Building large industrial cities, and production of goods excelled. Iron Star is mostly a desert, ore planet, but there are a few bodies of water throughout the world. The Disaster, and Disappearance of Dr. Exavolt Dr. Exavolt is the beloved scientist, and creator, of the Droid race. He created all the different kinds of Droids, and conducted experiments, and research to help improve their civilization. While one day, Dr. Exavolt was attempting go beyond Droid limits, and the experiment went horribly wrong. Massive destruction engulfed his labs, and the terrible, collosive, metallic dictator, General Corrosive was born. Ever since then, Dr. Exavolt, or his remains were never found. The Droid Rebellion Ever since Dr. Exavolt's disappearance, things have gone downhill for the Droids. "What?", you ask? General Corrosive came to power, and created a race of robots. Known as the Mils. The Mil race was one giant military force, and easily overpowered the Droids. Doing so, they bombarded the Droids' capital, known as Droid City. After the invasion, the city was decimated to ruins, and was abandoned. Most Droids were taken in by the Mils as enslaved miners. Those who revolted were killed. All these things occured, until one day, a Droid named Colonel Alloy, and his rag-tag team of rebellious Droids, liberated a small mining camp deep within Iron Star's desert. They named it, Droid Town. It was a symbol of hope for Droids everywhere. Colonel Alloy called upon a willing, and able Droids to rise up, and aid the Rebellion. Locations Droid Mines The mines that belong to the Droids underneath Droid Town. This section of tunnels, and whatnot was liberated by the Droids, and are at of use for the Droids who control it. Missions Involved: Hero Training Mil Mines These mines near the Droid Mines are still under occupation by the Mils. Unlike the Droid Mines, there are many heavy machinery, and mining aids, but there are many guards as well. Missions Involved: Do Ore Die Seal the Mines Droid Town This small settlement, is a liberated mining camp formerly under the control of the Mils. Now occupied by the Droids, and under control by Colonel Alloy. Serves as the home base, and symbol of hope for the Droid race. Missions Involved: Clean Up Unwelcome Home The Wastelands A desolate place far into the deserts of Iron Star. A place where the robots of Iron Star's metallic corpses are laid to rest... err... or just thrown in giant scrap heaps. As if this place is already eerie with the stale oil smell, rotting body parts, and the strange flowing liquid in some chasms, the Wastelands are mostly inhabited by the Zombiebot race. Missions Involved: Wasteland Thunder They Live Wasteland Journey Mozer, Schmozer The Zombiebot king Wasteland Chase Race to the Rocket Final Battle Mil Communications Array Base A fairly large base within the Iron Star deserts. This base is used as a communications hub for important information concerning the Droids in that area. It is heavily guarded, and no one unauthorized would even go near that place. Missions Involved: Into the Trenches Infiltrate the Compound Destroy Comm Arrays Hold Your Ground Mil R&D Labs This Reserach & Development base is used by the Mils to... err... research, and develop new technology to improve the Mils advantage against the Droids. This is also within the deserts of Iron Star. There is also a giant drill in this complex. This drill has carved an exttemely large hole in the ground. Those who fall will never return, if they can even survive the fall that is. Missions Involved: What Research? The Search for Krunk F&!?ing Krunked You Know the Drill Morbot Region This dark, and mysterious place is also impeccably dangerous. Even though you may not meet any Morbots, there are still plenty enough Mils down there to keep you on your toes. The Morbot Region is also very high in technology, but very low in the Iron Star's planetary body. Missions Involved: Morbot City I, Predator The Reactor Core Fire it Up Mil City This bustling Mil city was formed after the Mil invasion. Full of skyscrapers, business buildings, and a few barracks too. Although this city seems like a nice place, there are many guards who would like to kill Droids just for fun. Missions Involved: The Hand is Mightier Find the Spy Factory Access the Ruins Secret Rendevous Bright Lights, Mil City Get to the Tower Mil Spy Factory This factory is used to create spy Droids that work for the Mils. The factory is also a testing ground for the spies, to see if they are eligible enough. They're may not be many guards, but the ceiling turrets will keep you at bay. Missions Involved: Unhandled Exception Ruins of Iron Star These ruins of an old Droid city. These ruins were somewhat abandoned, but there are few Mil forces, and not to mention a few Zombiebots as well. Careful treading through this desolate graveyard. Missions Involved: Seen Better Days The Sniper's Lair Mil Coliseum This giant coliseum, is where all the Mils gather to watch captured Droids fight each other in an onslaught of gruesome challenges which will eventually lead them to their death. Some say, if you survive to the final challenge, you get to face General Corrosive himself. Although, no one has survived up to that point. Missions Involved: 15 Minutes Round Two Last Bot Standing Fall to Pieces Mil Space Station This space station, that is unbeknownst to the Droids, owned by the Mils, and acts as the Mils' central command, is where all the Mils' elite reside, along next to General Corrosive himself. This base is hidden in plain sight, but is cleaverly disguised as... the moon. Yes... the moon. How is it disguised? Well, a huge spaceship is behind a huge plate that looks like the moon, and is attached to it by giant poles. Simple enough right? *SPOILER* The person who is writing this has to tell you. You can picture, that when every Droid figures it out, they're gonna facepalm. Well, not every Droid finds out, but our hero does, and guess what? When he saw the ship, and the giant Moon plate, you bet he facepalmed. I played the game myself, and I lol-ed so hard. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 07:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Missions Involved: One Small Step Fully Operational Bring it Down General Corrosive Races The Droids Agent Shhh One of the agents working for the Droid Rebellion. His appearence is unknown, and usually hides very discreetly. He is known to, "Shhh", any person who talks to him. Provides useful information for the Droids. Agent Goff Another one of the agents working under Colonel Alloy, and the Droid Rebellion. He has the appearrance of a Sniper Mil (black), and speaks eccentrically, but he does provide very useful information. Barter Droids Composed of Shady, and Mr. Pockets, with Shady on top of a boombox, and Mr. Pockets behind the table wiith the price tag. These guys will sell you anything... for a given price. Colonel Alloy Leader, and starter of the Droid Rebellion. An older, rusty Droid, who has proven his worth, commanded the Droid Army, and governed Droid Town. Hosed A minor Droid character. He is in the tutorial mission helping you out figure out how to work the game. Screwed Same deal as Hosed. In the tutorial mission, there to help you. Mozer A large, strong, but busted up old Droid that patrols the Wastelands. Capable of swinging a large steel girder as his melee weapon, and a Rivet Gun as his firing weapon. Slosh A freaked out, paranoid, young Droid who carries a Toaster, and a couple Magma Bombs. Can be found in the Morbot Region. Glitch A strong, young Droid capable of defeating massive amounts of Mil bots. Not a usual Droid, actually the most unique in existence. He has a strange marking on his head, and likes to destroy anything he can to help out the cause. Krunk A, "lovable", old Droid, he has a way with words. He can fix up anything, and improve it to its potential. The Mil Bots Dr. Exavolt Once thought as the kind creator of the Droids, he is now the evil mastermind behind the entire Mil army. He constructed Corrosive, and snitched out the Droid Town's location to the Mils. General Corrosive An extremely large, nearly invincible tyrant, that is the Miltary Head of the Mil Army. Although, very dimwitted in terms of interaction, ot any other intellectual situation. Guard a.k.a Elite Grunt A tall, lean grunt that carries a staff, that shoots laser, and is cappable of slicing through metal. These bots are tough, and hard to take down. Be sure to keep your distance, and have a good weapon on hand. Leach A hovering, octopus like bot, that either slices you up with it's metallic tentacles, or disorient you by picking you up, and swinging you around. Best defeated using the SPEW, or Coring Charge. Predator A large, flying, death warrant in the sky. Face one of these, and make sure you have plenty of explosive arrows, and are really good with the Slingshot, and Rocket Launcher. Has four giant arms, that have giant laser/rocket launchers attached to them. Scientist Although not seemingly harmful, they can electrocute you, and cause some damage. They look like robot wizards a little. Scout An annoying, little, speedy bot, that alerts a nearby station of any intruders. It will also locate, and follow any enemy, and detonate when near one. Swarmer Unknown if they have an affiliation, because they'll eat anything, but since they are presumed as a threat, they are under this category. They can attach to you, and slowly eat you. Take the form of little metallic tarantulas, and have red eyes. Don't like flames, or magma. Titan An even taller, more deadly Mil than any grunt. Very large, and wide, has two mini-guns as arms, and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. Very heavy, and can send a shockwave through the ground when they land hard enough. Trooper A speedy, flying, but weak Mil. Have two laser guns, and has a jet-pack. They are white, and very professional. Automated Turrets Deadly, stationary turrets that have 4 machine guns, and rocket launcher attached. Is operable, but must be EMP'ed first. The Zombiebots Zombiebots Although it is uncertain how they came to be, there is one thing known... They love to drink fresh oil, meaning, they'll kill any living robot, just as a human zombie would kill a living human. Hence, "Zombie" in Zombiebots. They don't look normal either. Tall, skinny, made of scrap metal, and walk/run funny. They usually reside within the Wastelands, or in The Ruins of Iron Star. They are sometimes captured, and used in the challenges at the Mil Coliseum. Overall, their name completely embodies everything about them. Zombiebot King The King of the Zombiebots. He actually doesn't look skinny like his minions, he is actually fat, and rotund, and even taller than than regular Zombiebots. Nevertheless, he is still a Zombie, and acts like one. He has a giant flail as a right arm, to use against his enemies, for their untimely deaths. The Morbots Although next to nothing is what we know of them, we are sure that they were the first on Iron Star, and probably created Dr. Exavolt, and the droid race. For some odd reason, they left without a trace. Who'll know if they ever come back. Equipment Weapons This arsenal of deadly weapons is used by Glitch to help bring down the Mil tyranny. Mining Laser This standard use, Droid laser gun is used for mining, but it is now used in the Rebellion as a standard issue weapon. At level one, he does minor damage to any foe, but when upgraded to 2, and 3, the damage increases, and you can charge the laser, by holding down the fire button, and releasing it for a great blast. S.P.E.W Also known as, "Small Projectile Emitter Weapon", it is used by both factions as a hand-held machine gun. At Level 1, it does moderate damage to easy opponents. As it levels up, it becomes stronger, and holds more ammo inside the clip. The last level is Level 3, where it dons the look of a small minigun, and is capable dealing great damage, and being able to hold 100 rounds per clip. Scatter Blaster This shotgun type of weapon can do great damage in close quarters, but has a slow fire rate, and slow reload speed. Althoughm when you level up to 2, you shoot two shots at the same time, but consumes twice as much ammo. When you get to three, congratulations. You got yourself an automatic, double-shot, speed reload shotgun. It can turn any Mil into quick chum. Rocket Launcher This powerful, single-fire rocket launcher can be of use against the toughest of enemies, and taking out small groups of easier grunts. At Level 1, it looks like a basic, high-tec rocket launcher. Does great damage to easier enemies, and holds three rockets per clip. When you level up to 2, it dons a new look. Like a triangular rocket launcher, the damage dealt improves, and the clip grows by one rocket. When you reach Level 3, it's time to unleash a can of whoop-@$$. It may look the same, and have the same amount of rockets per clip as Level 2, but don't underestimate it. When you shoot a rocket, it divides into 4 different rockets, and does major damage to even the toughest of foes. Ripper This weapon is used to dimantle your enemy. It may not do much damage overall, but it does massive limb damage, and will handicap your enemy. Level one does good damage against easy grunts. As you level up, the damage increases, but not ammo capacity. Rivet Gun The Rivet Gun is basically a sniper rifle, but with arrows. Not just any arrows though. These arrows can penetrate even the hardest of armors. Except for Corrosive's armor. As you level up, the arrows become more powerful, but the clip does not increase. From Level 2 to 3, the arrows detonate on your target, adding even more damage. Slingshot Very, very simple weapon. It is compatable with nearly all the grenades. Just load, pull back, and release. There really isn't any levels to it. Toaster Acts as a flamethrower. This weapon can melt through any Mil armor. There is no levels to it. Control Tether This weapon may not do damage, but it allows you to control your enemies. Prior if you can lock-on, and shoot a tether into their D-Port. Each level up improves lock-on time, and distnce allowed between you, and your controled bot. Turrets Although not a carriable weapon, they prove very useful in swarming situations. You can mow down grunts with the machine gun, take control of a Sentry, and attack Titans, and Predators. The best of all, use the giant turrets to bombard the enemy massive grenade shells, and extremely large machine gun ammunitions. Scope Though it may not do damage, it can give you important information on your target, and provide as an actual scope for some weapons. *SPOILER* When you use the scope, and discover details on a Zombiebot, their name is not "Zombiebot", but rather, "WTF?". Grenades These grenades listed, aid Glitch in decimating the Mil enemy. Cleaner This hand-thrown missile can lock on to 2 targets simultaneously, and deal a mssaive amount of damage. A good reference to this grenade, is the real life rocket launcher, the Javelin. Instead of one missile completely, the Cleaner appears to be one, but separates into two. Coring Charge This basic hand grenade, that was mainly used for mining, was turned into a lethal weapon that proved that it is great at removing Mil enemies quite fast. EMP Grenade Although this grenade may not be lethal, it does shut off all Mil enemies in the radius of the blast for a limited time. You can either destroy them easily, or, if the opportunity arrises, take control of them with the Control Tether. Magma Bomb This bomb may not make explosions like the Coring Charge, or the Cleaner, but does to an insane amount of damage. How? Well, when the grenade impacts the target, it busts open, and fire, and magma stick to the poor enemy, and melt them right where they stand. Recruiter This special grenade may not be lethal, but it does reprogram the enemies in it's radius, and turn's them into your ally. This ability proves useful in most situations. Items Arm Servo Upgrade Basically enhances the speed of reloading, and chnging weapons. Every upgrade you become faster, and faster in doing so. Battery The Battery(s) is also known as health storage units. The more you collect, the more health you can store. Det Pack Basically a bunch of explosives taped together with a time trigger. Used to blow up machinery, walls, and the like. Equipment Upgrade Kit (EUK) It upgrades whatever weapon it is meant to. You can collect on the journey, or you can buy these from the Barter Droids. Fire Buddy A helping hand. This guy will stay with you for a limited time, and fire any projectile you are firing. You shoot a rocket, he shoots a rocket. Jumping Boost Collect one of these, and it will temporarily enhance your jumping abilities about 250%. Energy Also known as health. Collect this, and you will recieve 1 units worth of health. Mega Energy Same thing as the regular energy, except it replenishes ALL of your health, regardless if you are one hit away from death. Chip Collect one these, and you will be able to operate, or open, any machinery, or door, that it belongs to. Secret Chip These are moreover a bonus. Collect these, and you will be able to unlock Multiplayer maps. Speed Chips Same thing as the Secret Chips, except you earn these by completing certain times. Shield Collect one of these, and you get a temporary shield, making you invincible, except to Corrosive's foot. Speed Boost Collect one of these, and get a temporary 250% Speed Boost to running. Washers, and Gold Washers These are also known as the currency of the game. Gather these up, and spend them at the Barter Droids' shop for stuff. A gold washer is worth 25, a washer is just worth one. Wrench When you obtain this, you are able to dismantle Glitch without killing him. Vehicles RAT (Rapid Armored Transport) A vehicle that is slighty taller than Glitch, with a Machine Gun nested in the back of the vehicle. It can go at high speeds, and still keep manueverability. The vehicle's dexterity, and fortitude, are determined by the driver's own health. Comes in Mil Red, and Krunk's Custom Droid Yellow. Sentinel Basically a tank. Has a large, highly damaging cannon in the front, and a side-mounted machine gun for extra firepower. The speed is slow, but very manueverable. Dexterity, and fortitude, are determined by the driver's health. Comes in brown. Loader Very self-explanatory, a loader, with a front-mounted machine gun, and two loading mantibles. The mantibles can be used to pick up enemies also, rather than just objects. It has a relatively fast speed, so-so manueverablity. Again, the vehicle's health is determined by the driver's. Gallery Mil Titan.jpg|Mil Titan Zombiebot.jpg|Zombiebot Wasteland Chase 1.jpg|The RAT (Rapid Armored Transport) Zombiebot king.jpg|Zombiebot King Mil Elite.jpg|Mil Elite Mil Droid Red.jpg|Mil Red w/ S.P.E.W (Small Projectile Emitter Weapon) Invasion of Com Array Base 1.jpg|Mil Tank General Corrosive..jpg|General Corrosive Metal Arms Logo.jpg|Logo Metal Arms American Cover Art.jpg|American Box Cover Art for PS2 Category:Games Category:Work in progress